Slow Motion
by Hannah01
Summary: Through the evidence the NCIS Agents find a killer, but can't arrest him. They soon realise that he will do anything to not go into prison. Little bit of Tiva. Please review, my first NCIS story.


_**Summary:**_ _When a dead marine is found in a commanders home, the team set out to investigate who committed the murder. Through the evidence they find out who is the killer, but can't find him. The team soon realise that the killer will do anything to destroy the evidence that will put him behind bars, and take down the team who want to put him there. _

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the NCIS Agents present in this story, nor do i own Duckie, Palmer or Abby (as much as i would like to). They are the property of CBS and any other person who made them._

_**Authors Note**: This is my first NCIS story and i'm quite nervous. Please review and any help would be welcomed. I seem to use speech alot more than i ought to and any hints on how to improve my writing style would be great._

**

* * *

**

**Slow Motion**

_"Life in slow motion somehow it don't feel real_ "  
**David Gray  
**

**Prologue.**

Ziva walked with purpose, her black curly hair billowed behind her, struggling to keep up. Eyebrows furrowed, she sat at her desk and sighed loudly. Her shirt was stained from a substance that smelled a lot like salsa sauce and she had an oil smudge on her cheek. It wasn't the best start to a morning and if Gibbs saw her looking like this…well lets just say that it wasn't the correct dress code for work. It was only 8 in the morning and she already wanted to go home, could this day get any worse? McGee looked up from all typing he had been doing on his computer and peered over to her desk. He studied her, she looked tired, the dark bags extremely visible under her eyes. Her hair wasn't as shiny as it usually was and looked like it hadn't been combed. He had heard the loud sigh and wondered if that was his cue to ask how she was. She placed her head into her hands and looked like she would rather be anywhere else other than here.

"Ziva?" He tentatively asked her. "Is everything okay?"

"Okay! Is everything okay?" She stood up; apparently asking her a simple question about her health wasn't the best thing to do first thing in the morning. McGee noted it and rolled his eyes. Women. She started to pace up and down the centre of the desks. "First, I arrive home late last night because my car broke down and then the stupid breakdown service didn't come and pick me up until midnight!" She gave McGee a scandalous look; he shook his head in agreement. "Then I arrive at 1 in the morning, only to find my apartment broken into! My shower isn't working and I was late getting out of the house. That explains my physical appearance. I had to catch the bus to get into work and someone puked on me!"

"Is that what I can smell?" He scrunched up his face. She took a deep, sharp intake of breath, restraining herself from doing anything she might regret. He sensed the look and quickly changed his tone. "I mean…damn breakdown service, stupid thieves, annoying home appliances, damn you time!"

"You forgot the sick people." She pointed out.

"I was getting to that…and idiotic sick people." She smiled, McGee was cute. He still looked puzzled. "That doesn't explain the oil smudge on your cheek though."

"I helped a kid but the chain back on his bike."

"Was that rewarding?"

"No…he called me ma'am." McGee winced. Never call Ziva ma'am, if he hadn't been a minor he would have probably ended up with a broken arm.

"Now if you will excuse me, I am going to get changed." She grabbed her bag from behind her desk and walked towards the elevator, passing Tony on the way.

"And have a shower Zee-vah." He held his nose and Ziva gave him a dirty look.

"If I did not work with you, so help me God, I would kill you Tony."

"Oho, I'm scared." She slapped him on the back of his head. "Hey!" He protested. "That spot is reserved for Gibbs." She gave him a quick smile and headed into the elevator. Tony watched her with interest, she had been at NCIS for four months, flirted constantly with him, they had even kissed…multiple times and had fake sex. Granted, that was for work, but they had been pretty close to having real sex a couple of times during the fake ones.

"What's up with Medusa?" He asked McGee.

"Car broke down, shower stopped working, puked on, late and…" he was counting them on his fingers. "I've forgot one…oh yeah, apartment broken into."

"Apartment broken into…interesting. Do you think she needs a place to stay? With a shower and a warm hunky man."

"Why is Gibbs looking for a room mate?" McGee couldn't help smirking at his own joke.

"Shut up Elf Lord." McGee's smirk vanished and was replaced by an unpleasant look of hatred towards Tony.

"Tony!" Gibbs appeared behind him. "Stop bullying the Elf man." Now, it was Tony's turn to smirk.

"Elf lord, sir" McGee corrected him and knew that this was the wrong thing to do as soon as the words left his mouth.

"I don't care McGee. Where's Ziva?" He inquired after looking at her empty desk. It wasn't like her to be late, precision was her main priority.

"Currently she is having a shower and getting changed. She was sick on." He added.

"Well, we have to investigate the murder of Petty Officer Cody McCray at his Commanders house. We need to go."

"Technically, sir our shift doesn't start until 8:30..." DiNozzo trailed off as he saw Gibbs' face,

"Well, DiNozzo. Should we tell Petty Officer Cody McCray to wait for us!" He shouted.

"Nope, definitely not as he is dead." But Gibbs' was already walking out towards the elevator. "On your six boss!"

* * *


End file.
